blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/Puppy Princess Adventure
Summary Blaze and AJ meet a little Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy named Athena, and she needs their help! The puppy princess has been put under an evil spell, and if they do not free her, all the dogs of their world will have to go to order of Princess Ava, the princess' evil sister. It's up to Blaze, AJ, Athena, a few of Athena's puppy friends and Blaze and AJ's pals to save the princess! Trivia *Dogs are shown in this episode without tires. *Blaze and AJ and their friends are given magical necklaces to wear so they can understand Athena and her puppy pals. Transcript (Blaze and AJ are doing tricks in the forest.) Blaze: Whoooooooo-hooo-hoo!! AJ: Yeah-heh! Nice one, Blaze! (Blaze does a flip on an old ramp.) Both: Whoo-hoo! (They land; suddenly...) Dog: (distant barking) AJ: Hey, Blaze, did you hear that? Blaze: I sure did. It sounded like a puppy! (to the viewer:) Come on, let's go see if we can find it! (Cut to a stretch of forest.) Blaze: Where do you see the puppy? (She is over by a tree, searching for something; viewer responds.) Blaze: Yeah, there she is! It looks like she's looking for someone. AJ: Hey, Blaze! Look! (Two necklaces with red crystals are laying on the ground.) AJ: Huh, I wonder where these came from. Blaze: Let's put 'em on until we find out who they belong to. (He and AJ put them on, and they begin glowing brightly.) Blaze: Gaskets! The necklaces are glowing! (Suddenly, they can hear the puppy speaking.) Puppy: Dart?! Seagreen?! Sapphire?! Roxie?! Pepper?! Where are you?! (sighs) AJ: Blaze! We can understand her! It must be the necklaces! Blaze: Yeah! Now we can go and help her! Come on! (They go over to her.) Blaze: Hi there, puppy. I'm Blaze, and this is AJ. AJ: Nice to meet you. Puppy: Nice to meet you, too! I'm Athena! Blaze: Is everything okay, Athena? Athena: Me and my friends were looking for help, because the Puppy Princess is in danger, and -- Whoops! Going a little too far. Puppies: (in distance) ATHENA!/Where are you?/''Donde esta?'' Athena: That's them! Por aqui, amigos! (Five more puppies come through the forest.) Seagreen: We found you! Dart: Thank goodness! Did you find some help? Athena: I did. This is Blaze and AJ. Guys, this is Roxie, Dart, Seagreen, Sapphire and Pepper. Dart: Hi! Seagreen: Nice to meet you! Athena: How's la princesa cachorro? Sapphire: Still weak I'm afraid. Roxie: ( to Blaze and AJ) We paw-sitively need your help! Pronto, por favor! Blaze: Calm down, pups! Tell us what's going on and we can see if we can help. Athena: (sighs) It is a long story, I'm afraid, amigos. You see, we pups come from el reino de la princesa cachorro. Blaze: The kingdom of the puppy princess? Dart: Yep. Previously, Princess Nora came to power, and everyone loves her; all except her sister Ava. She thinks she should be the dog ruler, so she decided to do something. AJ: What happened? Seagreen: Ava is also a hechicera, a sorceress, so she put an evil spell on Princess Nora. Pepper: If we do not return with human help, our princesa will turn into una estatua helada! Blaze: An icy statue?! That's horrible! AJ: What can we do? Roxie: You must lead us to more of your kind, tell them the whole story, then ask them to put on these collares de cristal mágico. (pulls several more necklaces out of her bag) Their magic is ehat gives you the power to understand us. Pepper: ¿Nos ayudarias? ¿Por favor? Athena: What she said? (The six pups give Blaze and AJ the puppy sad eyes; of course, they eventually give in.) Blaze: Aw... Of course we'll help you, puppies! Pups: (cheering happily) Category:Blog posts